Cafeteria Food? Uh Blah!
by Puffypuppy
Summary: What happens when a crazed lunch lady tries to turn everybody else in the world into crazed food servers? Can the spies stop her? Will it be too late? Why am I asking you all these questions? Read to find out( This is the same story as Evil cafeteria Food
1. ONE

Chapter 1

The janitor at Beverly Hills High was about to start cleaning the cafeteria floor. As he started cleaning, he noticed that there was a cherry-cobbler pie on a table.

"Delicious!" he thought. But just as he took his first bite, he walked right out the door.

That really wasn't a chapter, as you would call it. It was more like a prologue, but I promise you that the other chapters will be much longer! I can also agree that it was weird too.


	2. TWO

Chapter 2 WHOOPed Again

"Pizza. As usual. Why don't we have anything else in this place?" Clover asked in an annoyed voice. "Why don't you like pizza? I absolutely love pizza! Don't you Sam?" Alex replied in a perky, cheerful voice. "Yeah Clover. Why don't you like it? Since I've started eating this stuff it has started to grow on it, but I much rather have nachos at the beach though. They're the best", Sam said. "Well it's not that I don't like it, it's just we have it almost everyday, and I'm sort of sick of it", Clover said. "Oh", the others said. "How about we do a make-up check in the restroom, so we can get our minds off of this topic," Sam suggested. As they entered the restroom, they wanted to use the restroom. Just as they sat down the toilets started to flush by themselves, and that is when they were sliding down the WHOOP tunnel screaming!

Do you feel the same way about your school lunch?


	3. THREE

Chapter 3 What can Food do?

"Jerry!" the girls were screaming. "Why do you always have to do that? We can't even have peace and quiet in the restroom!" Sam said in an outrage. "Girls! Girls! Calm down! This mission is important", Jerry yelled over the noise. "Fine", the girls replied as they plopped on the chair. "Last night at your school something horrible happened. The janitor just simply walked right out of the door when he first bit into a cherry-cobbler pie", Jerry reported. "Whoa. But what can one bite of cherry-cobbler pie do? I eat it all the time", Alex replied. "Alex. Do you remember that insane coffee person who tried to flood the world with his hypnotic coffee? Maybe the janitor was hypnotized like I was when I took that "coffee bath". You know, maybe it's the same ingredient", Sam suggested. "Well that makes a lot of sense", Clover agreed. "Jerry, did the janitor have a cell phone or pager?" Alex asked. "Yes. But why?" Jerry asked. "Maybe we could track where he went like we usually do", Alex said. "I have it right here Jerry, and it looks like he is in Colorado Springs, CO", Gladis said. "Thank you Gladis", Jerry replied. "Well I guess we're off to Colorado" Clover said. "Not so fast girls. I haven't even given you your gadgets yet", Jerry told them. "Then lay them on us Jerry" Alex said in a hurry. (I'm not that good coming up with gadgets, but here we go!) "Today you have jetpack backpacks, candy atomic bombs, they will explode 3 times before wearing out, laser lipsticks, key-forming putty, earring communicators, and multi-purpose sunglasses with ½ inch thick-lenses", Jerry announced. "Why do the lenses have to be ½ inch thick?" Sam asked. "You'll find out why. Ttfn", Jerry replied as he pushed a button that made the girls fall through the floor. "I love doing that", he whispered to himself as he giggled.

Why do you think they really need a sunglass with lenses that is ½ an inch thick?


	4. FOUR

Chapter 4 Why Sam?

"Why do you think somebody would want to hypnotize innocent people?" Sam asked. "Maybe for the same reason that other villains want to", Clover said. "Sammy, it seems every time a villain's plan involves hypnotizing, brainwashing, mind-control, stuff like that, why are you mostly the only that falls victimed to it?" Alex asked. "Maybe because you're the smartest", Clover suggested. "You guys! Can you just stop talking about me?" Sam requested. "Sorry, but remember when you were a anti-mall shopper freak when Simon Tucker wanted all the malls in the world to be destroyed?" Alex asked. "Yeah I remember. Remember the time when you were a freak wrestler for the "sisterhood"? Also the time when you were "brain-drained" from that stupid game show. I also hated it when you called us "Clovest" and "Allegra"! " Clover exclaimed. "Well Clover, how about the time you were a total zombie groupie for Ricky Mathis?" Sam said in an annoyed and sarcastic voice. "Sorry Sam. I was just wondering", Alex apologized." That's ok you guys", Sam said in a now calm voice. But just as they ended their conversation, Sam turned around and murmured to herself," Why me?"

(The episodes I mentioned were Malled, W.O.W, Brain Drain, and A Thing for Musicians, and in chapter 3, Evil Coffee Shop Much?)

"Now as you look at the top of the aircraft, you will see the Colorado Rockies", the pilot said. "Uh…………top of the aircraft", Clover said confused. "Yup. Ttfn", replied the pilot. "Wowwwwwwwwwww!" the girls screamed.


	5. FIVE

Chapter 5 Found It!

"Guys! I think I found something!" Alex shouted as they parachuted down. "What?" the others asked. "I think it's a pair glasses with red frames", Alex said. "Weird and freaky. I'll send it back to WHOOP for Jerry to analyze them. Wait I see something. It looks like a factory. It reads "Frank's Food Factory, Come and buy at ½ the price of the store bought items"! That's where our school gets it's food from!" Sam shouted. "Let's go check it out", Alex suggested. As they flew over to the factory somebody was watching them. Well, let's just say it's a friend of an ex-villain. "Let's split up so we could cover more ground", Sam suggested. "Good idea Sammy", Clover said. "K. Clover, you can cover the office area. Alex, you can cover the isles, and I can cover the kitchen. We'll use our earring communicators to stay in touch. Ok?" Sam ordered. "Right", they all agreed. "Nothing weird on this end", Alex said. "Your right Alex. Nothing's weird on this end either. How about you Sammy?" Clover asked. " It's funny over here. There's nobody here. There are just appliances. I'll check it out. Hmmmm……………… Cool! There's a nacho just sitting right here! I'm getting sort of hungry anyway. Maybe I could just………………" she responded. "NO!" the others yelled. "Sammy? Sammy?" Alex said. She wasn't responding. The only thing that was heard was an evil laugh.

Does your hunger ever control your actions?


	6. SIX

Chapter 6

"We have to find Sam!" Clover exclaimed. "Yeah. Let's start with the kitchen I'll meet you there", Alex commanded.

"Hey! There's the nacho Sam was talking about!" Clover said excitedly. "Let's show it to Jerry", Alex suggested. "Hey Jerry. Sam started not to respond after she took a bite of these nachos now she's gone", Clover said holding up the nachos. "Oh. Send it over I'll analyze it", Jerry said. "K", said the girls sending the nachos. "Well it seems to be regular nachos, but there's something wrong with the sauce. It seems to be cheesy sauce that is capable of controlling people's minds", he reported. "Is there an antidote for it?" Alex asked. "Yes. It's a potion that you need Sam to drink. I'll send it over. Girls, you have to hurry", Jerry said in a worried voice. "Alright Jerry. We will", Clover said in an assured voice. "We need to go deeper into the kitchen. No eating anything! It could be a booby trap", Alex said. As they went deeper and deeper into the kitchen, it seemed to keep getting darker, and the floor seemed to get well… stickier? "I'm stuck! But I don't know what I'm stuck in!" Alex yelled. "I need to get out of this thing! It's ruining my outfit!" Clover yelled back helplessly. "So nice to see you", said a strange looking woman that wore a hairnet. "Who are you? How do you know us? And what did you do to Sam?" Clover questioned. "Don't ask too many questions! I am Lula the lunch lady and I am a friend of Dr. J. And who in the world is Sam?" Lula snapped back. "Sam is our friend that ate your horrid mind-controlling nachos!" Alex said angrily as she struggled to break free from the sticky stuff. "Oh. Her. Well since you're about to be one of my victims, I guess I can tell you. Anybody who eats the food from Frank's Food Factory will be controlled to directly come to this location to be given further instructions", Lula announced proudly. "What further instructions?" Alex asked. "The further instructions to turn each and every person on this earth into crazed lunch servers!" Lula yelled. "You are not going to get away with this!" Clover said. "You think I won't, but I already have thousands, millions under my control! Anyways, your friend is in one of my, as I call it, jail cells. The nachos weren't strong enough, so I think I'll try the pizza!" she laughed in the voice evil villains usually laugh in. "Sam!" Alex and Clover said in unison as they watched Lula show them Sam tied up and her mouth sealed with masking tape. "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's take you to the feeding room!" Lula said in her usual hysteric voice. "Not so fast!" Alex said as she threw a candy atomic bomb. "So you want to play it that way, eh? Well then let's play!" Lula challenged the girls. As they were fighting Lula, Sam was watching in her so called jail cell. _What can I do? If I try to escape, I might put Alex's and Clover's minds at stake, but if I don't then **I** will be turned into a crazed food server! _Sam thought. "We're coming Sam!" Clover said. "Are you okay?" Alex asked as she untied Sam and took the masking tape off of her mouth. "Yeah. I'm okay. Thanks you guys", she gasped. "Not so fast!" Lula said as she grabbed Sam by the leg. "Help!" she yelled as Lula dragged her through the dirty, vinyl floor and through the door. "Didn't see that coming", Alex said. "Uh, Alex, look down", Clover said in a worried voice. "I have an idea", Alex said. "What?" Clover asked eagerly. "R-R-R-RUN!" Alex suggested as mechanical arms shot out of the floor trying to grab them. "Where do we go?" Clover asked. "Where we always go! Up!" Alex answered. They felt guilty by leaving Sam there and they were also a little scared for a long time ……… even at school.


End file.
